Find My Way
by nwkd
Summary: Basically how Emmett and Elle got together. Simple really. COMPLETE!
1. Proposals and assumptions

Emmett Forrest was dying. His life had just come to a crashing halt. He watched from across the room as Warner got down on one knee and asked Elle to marry him.

His Elle.

He didn't need to stick around to here her answer. He knew she would say yes. After all that _is_ what she came to Harvard for.

Just thinking of Warner sliding a ring onto her finger made him start to hyperventilate. He needed to get out of the crowded house.

He made it to the street without running into anyone and began to walk to his car. He was halfway there when he heard the clicking of heels that could only belong to one person.

"Emmett!" Elle called out to him, "Emmett, wait up!"

He wanted to stop and let her know he heard her. He wanted to hug her and tell her how wonderful she did in the trial. He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was inside and out. He wanted to kiss her and have her kiss him back.

But he couldn't. She belonged to Warner now and he was not about to lose her altogether by pulling a move like Callahan. So he kept walking.

"Emmett!" He felt her hand on his shoulder. Damn, she caught up to him. Now he had to turn around. "Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not running." Was he running? He didn't mean to be.

"Yes you were. Pretty fast too." Elle stated.

"Oh, well, I guess I was just cold." Emmett mentally kicked himself. Cold? It was the end of June.

Elle looked at him unconvinced. "Emmett, it's like 75 degrees outside. Something's bothering you and don't lie to me, your really bad at it." She chuckled.

He couldn't tell her he was upset because she was happy without him. He couldn't tell her he wanted her to himself. That would be selfish. Wouldn't it? "Nothings wrong Elle." He plastered on a smile and began to walk away again. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Emmett!" She squeaked. She touched his shoulder again, stopping him from moving. Emmett could see she still didn't believe him but she didn't press any further. "So, do you want to go celebrate? I mean we did win this together."

She wanted to celebrate with him? "You don't want to celebrate with Warner?" Emmett snapped before he realized it had even slipped out of him mouth.

Elle looked as if he had just slapped her in the face. "Wha-why would I want to celebrate with Warner?"

Did she seriously just ask that? Emmett wanted to scream at her, she could be so naïve at times. Instead he just sighed and said, "Elle, I saw him propose to you."

"Omigod!" Elle's hand flew up to her mouth. "Omigod, you think I said yes?" She suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh Emmett, how could someone as smart as you be so . . . blonde?"

It was Emmett's turn to be shocked. "So you said no then?"

Elle was still clutching her stomach in laughter. "Of course I said no silly. Do you think after all this time I haven't learned my lesson?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling uncomfortably. "Oh, wow, I feel like an asshole now."

"No!" Elle grabbed his hands. "No, don't call yourself that. You may be a butthead, but you're definitely not _that_."

Emmett laughed at the fact that she wouldn't say _ass_. "So, about that celebrating. What did you have in mind?" He crossed his arm over his chest.

"Well, I've had enough of people for the day." Elle gestured toward the reporters shuffling out of the house. "Why don't we stay in, without studying from once?" She giggled.

Emmett chuckled. "That sounds like a plan, maybe drink some red bull."

"Actually," Elle walked towards Emmett's car, "I was thinking champagne."

Why was she walking to his car? They were going to her dorm, right? That's were they always went. She obviously knew the way well enough to drive herself.

"Emmett," Elle clapped her hands, snapping him out of his trans. "Are you going to unlock the door or are you just going to continue staring at me?" Elle asked jokingly.

"Oh, yeah," He pressed the button to unlock the door, "But why?" Emmett asked across the hood of the car. "Didn't you bring your car?"

"Yeah," She said, sitting in the passenger seat, "But I don't have champagne." She shut the car door with a slam. "I also don't know the way to your apartment."


	2. Champagne and Cosmos

"Emmett, I love it!" Elle spun around and landed on the couch. Sure, it was a bit messy, but it was charming and elegant. Just like him. Elle smiled, "It's so you."

She watched as Emmett blushed and muttered a thank you. He turned to his cabinets. "Now for that champagne." He opened up the lowest one and bent to look around.

Elle watched him fumble through the cabinets and laughed to herself. She turned her attention to the box in the corner of the room and something caught her eye. Was that a Cosmo? Could Emmett be- no, no he would have told her, they were best friends after all. Unless he was afraid to tell her…

"Emmett," Elle paused, carefully choosing her words, "Are you . . . gay?"

Emmett quickly stood up, forgetting he was still in the cabinet. Elle heard the bang as his head hit the underside of the counter.

"Ow!" He pulled himself out of the cabinet. "Wh-Why would you ask that?"

Elle held up the magazine. "I saw the Cosmo."

"I figured." He handed her the champagne and sat down. "No, I'm not gay. They're yours. Actually, everything in that box is yours."

Elle was touched. He has kept everything he took from her dorm, even though he threatened to throw it all away. "I can't believe you kept it all. I was so prepared to never see it again." She giggled.

"Yeah, well I guess you can have it back now," Emmett said, "You definitely earned it."

"Aww thanks Emmett." Elle hugged him. She suddenly got that feeling again. That feeling she had when she hugged him after the trial. That feeling of wanting to kiss him. She ignored it and pulled away. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well no, since I had to supervise you." He laughed. "But other than that, you did it alone."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post! I had a HUGE essay to write for english. And now it's final time so i don't know when the next chapter will be up.I promise I'll try to do it when i have time. 

I know this chapter is short but it's for a reason. Thanks for all the comments so far!!! They make me feel like a good writer ! lol


	3. Sweats and Popcorn

I just realized I didn't put a disclamer on the other two chapters so here. I don't own anything, not even the story line if you think about it...

* * *

Emmett was going stir crazy. He had already watched three episodes of Project Runway and didn't know how much more he could take. And he thought shopping with Elle was bad. He needed to take action.

"Elle, as much as I love learning about how to make clothes," He said, turning to her, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"But, it's Project Runway!" Elle exclaimed.

Emmett chuckled, "I'm aware of that. How about we put on a movie both of us agree on?"

Elle huffed, "Fine, but do you have anything I can change into. I don't want to wrinkle this dress."

Emmett went brain dead. She wanted to change into his clothes? Don't only couples do that? Does this mean she wants something more? No, don't just to conclusions. She's just uncomfortable.

"Emmett," Elle's voice snapped him out of his trans, "You're staring at me funny again. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I'll go get the clothes, hold on." Emmett ran to him room. "Smooth, real smooth Emmett," he cursed himself.

He rummaged through his drawer, quickly pulling out the smallest pajama bottoms and sweatshirt he could find. He returned back to the living room to find Elle going through the box of her stuff.

"I never realized how much junk I had." Elle turned around, her hands full of stuffed animals. "No one need this many stuffed toys."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know. Here are the clothes. The bathroom is the only room with the door."

"Thanks!" Elle put the toys down and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right out." She said before she shut the door.

While he waited, Emmett tried not to think about the fact that Elle was changing in his bathroom. She probably wouldn't enjoy coming out and seeing the effect it had on him.

Elle emerged a few minutes later. "How do I look?" She laughed striking a pose in the doorway.

Emmett was speechless. There was something about seeing the girl he loved in his clothes that drove him crazy. To avoid saying anything (like telling her he loved her) Emmett kept his mouth shut.

"I know," Elle laughed, "These heels totally class with the sweatshirt." She kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch again. "Much better."

Emmett watched her stretch then said, "You pick the movie while I go make popcorn." Elle nodded and he made his way to the kitchen.

It only took him five minutes to make the popcorn but when he returned to the couch he found Elle asleep, lightly snoring. He was amazed how she could go from having so much energy to passing out.

He chuckled to himself as he sat next to her. He noticed the position she was in and decided she was uncomfortable. He needed to move her.

Emmett picked her up, careful not the wake her up. It took him a few tries to position himself to pick her up easily. When he had her in his arms he walked to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He walked to the doorway and watched her sleep for a second. Emmett sighed, turned out the light, and walked out of the room.

God, she was beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Finals are over!!! w00t!!! I have chapter 4 written I just need to type it so it will be up soon. I promise

And you're probably all like "when the hell are they gonna get together?" Well its gonna be in the next chapter, I swears.

OH! And thanks for all the comments. You're all spectacular.


	4. Romeo and Juliet

Disclamer : Nothing is mine... blah blah blah and Romeo and Juliet belongs to Billy Shakespeare. And yes I used a side-by-side translation for R&J to make sure I translated right.

* * *

Elle opened her eyes and realized she had no idea where she was. This was not her bed and it was definitely not her room. To much grey. 

As she tried to figure out where she was she heard a soft knock. She rolled over in the bed and found Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Emmett walked into the room.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Elle asked as she tried to tame her hair.

Emmett looked at his watch, "About a half hour. Don't worry though, you can go back to sleep." He opened the drawer next to the bed and said, "I just needed to get my book."

"Oh, no I'm awake now." Elle sat up. "What book is that?"

"Actually, its Romeo and Juliet." Emmett blushed scarlet and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked so cute when he did that!

"Really? I never did understand his stuff." Elle admitted. "All those art's and thy's confuse me"

"It's simple really. Look" Emmett read from the book. "'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.' All Romeo is saying is that the sun, which he compares to Juliet, should kill the moon because it is jealous that Juliet is more beautiful. Simple really."

Elle was shocked. She had never heard anything so romantic in her life and the fact that it came from Emmett made it even better. "That was beautiful Emmett." She said touching his cheek.

Emmett was staring into her eyes and she felt like she was on fire. "It's true," was all he said and Elle had a feeling they weren't talking about the book anymore.

"Romeo also says that he never saw true beauty until he looked at Juliet. That's true too." Okay, he was _definitely_ not talking about Shakespeare anymore.

Elle looked into Emmett's blue eyes and had that urge to kiss him again. "Okay Elle," she said to herself, "It's now or never. Just do it"

She leaned forward and tentatively pressed her lips against his. Emmett took a few seconds to respond to the touch but when he did the wait was worth it. His lips felt like heaven on hers and she couldn't help but smile against his mouth.

She was kissing him and he was kissing back and it was pure bliss.

* * *

A/N : It took me longer than I thought it would to post because I had to regain my love for Emmett/Elle (I know! You're probably all like ZOMG!! WHY) I found out that Christian Borle, who plays Emmett in the musical if you didn't know, CHEATED on his wife (the AMAZING Sutton Foster who is also a Bway person) with Laura Bell Bundy (plays Elle)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was in shock for a few hours when i heard this. So yeah, I was not liking the Emmett/Elle thing for a while. But thankfully I got over it and finished... okay I'm ranting.

On a happier note ... YAY! They finally got together! So basically I'm done, althought I have an idea for a closing chapter if you guys want it that bad... let me know :)

Wow...this was long...okay I'm going now ... bye


	5. Epilogue

Bloody hell everyone, I know the Laura/Christian thing was a rumor!! lol I was just telling what i heard. I refuse to believe it also lol.. Have no fear, I still love Legally Blonde, still think Christian is sexy, and still think Laura is an amazing actress lol .. and once again..don't own anything

Now, on with the show

* * *

Two Years Later:

"Vivian, we need to go shopping!" Elle yelled into the phone as soon as Vivian answered.

"Hello to you too, Elle." Vivian laughed to herself. Elle was always so excited. "Why do we _need_ to go shopping? We just went yesterday" Vivian still didn't understand her constant need to spend money

"It's not for me silly." Elle said as if Vivian should know this. "It's for Emmett!"

"Oh, is it his birthday soon?" She didn't think it was, and it certainly wasn't Christmas.

"No," Elle squeaked, "I'm going to ask Emmett to marry me! Ahh!!!"

Vivian was shocked. Elle has pulled some strange things but never anything this extreme. "Elle, isn't that sort of his job?"

Elle sighed, "I know Viv, but my reason makes sense. Last time I sat around waiting for a proposal I got dumped."

Vivian chuckled, "Yeah, I remember."

"So, I'm not going to loose Emmett. I love him to much." Elle said matter-of-factly. "Please come?"

She had to admit, Elle had a point even if Warner was an ass. "Of course I'll come with you. What are friends for?"

"Thanks Viv, you're the best!" Elle said, "I'll be at your place in five minutes. Bye!"

"Bye." Vivian hung up to phone and sighed, "This is going to be exciting."

* * *

A/N: So this is it, the story is over :'( It was fun to write and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited!! I love you all!!!! 


End file.
